


망각

by YuliaCho



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 2016년 스타 트렉 전력 70분(비욘드 개봉당시) 쓴 글을 올립니다. Sondre Lerche의 신곡 I'm Always Watching You를 들으며 썼습니다. 처음으로 써보는 본즈/스콧.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott





	망각

“잊어버리고 싶은데 그게 잘 안돼.”

스콧은 누운 자세 그대로 말하며 천장을 바라보았다. 유선형의 매끈한 표면, 나의 사랑하는 엔터프라이즈. 사람 머리 하나가 고개를 끄덕이는게 눈의 사각지대에서 얼핏 보인다. 본즈는 스콧의 시야 가장자리에서, 그의 병력 기록을 살펴보고 있다. 그는 두 손으로 깍지를 다시 낀다.

“요크타운에서 승선했던 대원이 있었어. 필 소위였지. 솔직히 몇 주 전만 해도 이름도 몰랐었거든. 그런데 휴게실에서 그가 정말 완벽하게, 완벽한 홍차를 끓이는 걸 본 거야.”

“그래서 소위에게 말을 걸었어?”

차트에 무언가를 적고 다시 그를 내려다보는 본즈의 질문에 스콧은 고개를 끄덕이며 답했다.

“대고모님이 좋아하셨대. 함선의 음식 생성기를 어떻게 조정해서 제대로 된 차를 만들어 보려고도 했는데, 결국 포기하고 대신 자신이 만들어 마신다고 하더라.”

본즈는 그의 말을 듣더니 마지막 문장에서 갑자기 미간을 좁힌다. 그러더니 그는 손으로 자신의 뒷목을 쥐고 고개를 뒤로 젖힌다. 큰 소리가 그의 목에서 난다. 머리를 두어번 이쪽 저쪽으로 돌리더니, 그는 손으로 차트를 휙 쓸어 다음 장을 연다.

“에머슨 필 소위, 2236년 5월 9일 아카디아 출생. 기계공학자.”

“그는 물리학이 더 좋았지만, 공학 쪽에 더 능숙해서 그 쪽으로 가기로 한 거라 말했어. 슬픈일이지, 응용물리라면 과학부였을 테니까.”

그 말에 본즈는 무의식중에 고개를 끄덕이려다 만다. 그의 눈동자는 필 소위의 신상기록에 고정되어 있다. 아카디아 출신 여성 답게 붉은색이었지만, 거추장스럽다는 듯이 짧게 자른 머리칼 사진 아래로 그가 어떤 사람이었는지가 나열되어 있다. 본즈는 마침내 손에서 차트를 내려놓는다.

“그건 네 잘못이 아니었어, 스콧. 연방은 델피 행성의 자원에 비추어 그곳의 사람들이 정말로 낙원과 같은 삶을 구가한다는 점에 의문을 가졌고, 우리는 그걸 조사했던 거야. 그가 없었다면 그들의 그 아름답지만 잔인한 속임수는 알아낼 수 없었을 거라고. 우린 꼼짝없이 당했겠지. 게다가 하선 명령을 내린 건 네가 아니라, 함장이야.”

본즈는 이름 대신에 일부러 함장이라고 말한다. 그렇지만 눈 앞의 상대에게서 달라진 점은 조금도 보이지 않았다.

“관계를 맺지 않으면 누군가 사라지고 죽고 없어져도 괜찮을 거라 생각했어. 하지만 그건 내 마음대로 되는 일이 아닌걸.”

스콧은 말을 하며 깍지를 낀 손을 풀고 두 손바닥으로 자신의 눈주위를 덮는다.

“그만둬 버릴까 생각도 했었지 당연히. 그렇지만 나는 이 배를 사랑해, 내가 하는 일을 사랑해. 여기에 계속 있으면 누군가 죽는걸 볼 테지만, 내가 없다고 해서 그들이 과연 살아남을까?”

“미안하지만 나는 의사야, 운명론 철학자가 아니라.”

본즈의 말에 두 손으로 가린 눈 아래로 보이는 스콧의 입술이 미소지었다. 그렇지만 입술은 이내 뒤틀렸다.

“모든 걸 잊어버렸으면 좋겠어. 내가 그를 알았다는 것도 이제는 없다는 것도. 하지만 내가 여기에서 계속 일하려면, 단 하나라도 잊어버려서는 안 돼.”

그의 말에 본즈는 짧게 한숨을 쉬더니 내려놓았던 차트에 다시 무언가를 휘갈기며 말했다.

“일단 오늘은 하이포 맞고 여기에서 쉬어. 어차피 오늘 정신상담은 네가 마지막 순번이니까.”

“내가 미쳐가고 있는걸까?”

스콧은 손을 내려놓지 않은 채 말했다. 본즈는 굳이 그 손을 떼내고 싶지는 않았다. 그래서 그는 웃으며 말했다.

“무슨 소리야. 완벽하게 정상이야, 스콧 소령. 우주의 공포가 자네의 뇌에 잠시 침투한 거지. 무리하지만 말라고. 자-”

본즈의 말에 스콧은 손으로 자신의 얼굴을 마구 문질렀다. 하이포 때문에 잠이 들었어도, 눈 가의 붉은 기는 여전했다.


End file.
